yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Enma
is the Fire-attribute Rank S, Rare Yo-kai of the Enma tribe, and rules the Yo-kai World as its former king. In the Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Series his title as king is given to Jaou Kaira. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai. ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew'': Befriending Yo-kai. ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriending Yo-kai. (Available post-2.0 Update) * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai. ** [[M02|''Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Enma Daiou and Five Stories Nyan!]]: Major Yo-kai. ** [[M03|''Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!]]: Major Yo-kai. ** ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: Return of the Oni King'': Major Yo-kai. Biology At some point after King Enma died, the current one became the new king of the Yo-kai. He also happens to be King Enma's only grandson. Lord Enma is a humanoid Yo-kai with ruddy skin, amber eyes and spiky blond hair. Just like his predecessor he wears a Royal traditional attire red in color with the end of the sleeves maroon in color, and attired with maroon-colored shoulder pads finely crafted with gold pieces, which are connected at the chest by a golden ornament, as well of a dark blue pad sported on the waist and crafted with gold, fastened with a maroon sash. His human form has tanned skin, but of a more human shade of brown, with dull brown eyes, and black hair that retains its spikiness. While dressed in a more casual manner, he does retain a penchant to wear ornaments. Profile Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Lord Enma appeared in the Second Movie Event where he was added to the Crank-a-kai and was available in the event map Enma's Mansion. Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Enma Daiou and the Five Stories, Nyan! Lord Enma appears in the prologue (Chapter 1), exploring the human world in his human form. Nate manages to save his life as he was about to get crushed by a pile of pipes that were about to fall on top of him. This results in him sending out Demon Okure to temporarily turn him into a Yo-kai. When Nate turns back to normal near the end of the chapter, Lord Enma gives him his medal. He later appears in the epilogue/Episode 5 when Nate and Hailey have to use both of their watches to summon him to take down Zazelmare. Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan! Lord Enma (portrayed by Kento Yamazaki) first appears in the movie, during the live-action sequences. The first scene showed he and Zazel (portrayed by Takumi Saitou) noticing their realistic looks, which Enma quoted when he was looking at himself in the mirror, had "seemed to have developed further into perfection." Also, when Nate inserted Lord Enma's Dream Medal into the Dream Watch (which was in Dream Link with the Enma Blade), a small glimpse of Lord Enma is shown. He appeared with Zazel again during the credits as a small scene (which was to the tune of the remixed version of Yo-kai Exercise No. 1). Yo-kai Watch animation Series Lord Enma makes his first appearance in EP098, by a cameo in his human form. He was summoned for the first time by the Yo-kai Watch Dream in EP138, to defeat Gachin-kozo. Nate was trying to summon him in EP172 to fight Wall Guy, but he is stopped by Whisper and Jibanyan. In EP180, Whisper wanted to make a video of himself shooting Lord Enma with a Yo-kai Bazooka in his sleep to get views on Yo-Tube only to be beaten up by Zazel. In EP188, Lord Enma is summoned (but isn't shown) to fight Slippup who was embarrassing Nate, but his mother begins to speak as if Lord Enma were an imaginary friend, much to his chagrin. In EP194, Lord Enma and Zazel held a contest on Halloween to see how many tricks Yo-kai can pull (each trick was amount a fixed amount of points, tricking either Enma or Zazel was worth more points) and the winner gets to stay in Lord Enma's palace for a while. Near the end of the deadline, Whisper manages to get past Zazel's attack and finally hits Lord Enma with a hammer, but he is two seconds past midnight causing an angered Lord Enma to blow up Whisper with his soultimate. Yo-kai Watch Blasters In the Moon Rabbit Crew Update, If you've scanned the Enma Medal QR code, which is found in the debut of M02 in theaters or online, he has a small chance of befriending you after you clear the Lord Enma and the Five Trials mission; Note: the recommended level is Level 84 so prepare accordingly. In this game he's classified as a Fighter Role giving him access to "Blaze", "Power Attack", "Invincibility Stance", and his trademark move "Enma Orb", but he has three unique equips exclusive to him that change his role and giving him role appropriate moves for them: * The Valiant Bracelet which turns him into the Tank role with access to "Guard", "Ultra Forcefeild", and "Double Discourage"; the item can be obtained via QR code. * The Gentle Bracelet which turns him into the Healer role with access to "Circle Restore", "Purifying", and "Paradise"; the item can be obtained via QR code. * And the Virtuous Bracelet turns him into the Ranger role, giving him the highest stat boosts from any equipment in the game and access to "Zaptrap" and "Multi Stat Inspirit". Unlike the other two, the only way to obtain this equipment is as a 1st prize for beating the ultra variant of Zazel in the Big Boss Missions, where it's more likely to be handed out with the more Red Cat Corp Members with you. Yo-kai Watch 3 In Version 2.0 Lord Enma can be befriended in a sidequest, the prerequisites for this quest to appear are clearing a Kyubi sidequest, clearing Chapter 10, and having the Rank S Watch. Relationships Nate and Hailey Nate and Hailey, along with other Yo-kai, work together in Yo-kai Watch Movie 2 to help Enma in the fight against Zazel. Zazel Despite Zazel's actions of severing ties of humans and Yo-kai in M02, Enma still has him as his servant, and they promised to make a better world for humans and Yo-kai together. In the third movie, they seem to be returned to be friends. King Enma The previous King Enma is his grandfather. Lucas Lucas is his uncle, as revealed in Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki. Game data Stats Attribute tolerance Moveset (Lord Enma) |24x3|unknown|Single}} |70|Fire|Single}} }}||unknown|Single ally|By the order of Lord Enma, the Inspirited Yo-kai's stats rise!}} }}|240|unknown|Single column|Blasts the column in front with a devastating shot of spirit energy.}} ||unknown||Can't be Inspirited and immune to critical attacks.}} (Lord Enma w/ Enma Blade) |20-44ｘ3|unknown|Single enemy}} |70|Fire|Single enemy|}} }}||unknown|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai is engulfed in a king's aura, bringing all stats up.}} |140|unknown|X formation|Slashes powerfully with the Enma Blade.}} ||unknown||Increases ATK way up while in front.}} Soul Etymology Origin Lord Enma is based on (or Enma in Japanese), a deity of Hindu origins introduced to Japan by Buddhist monks; a dharmapala (wrathful protector of Buddhist precepts) and judge of the dead said to preside over the underworld and the saṃsāra, the cycle of death and reincarnation. He appears as an imposing, ruddy-faced man with a pitch-black beard and a menacing scowl, dressed in the garbs of a Tang Dynasty government official. From his seat he examines the sins of each soul, tests their virtue and sends them to their final destination, and has many demonic servants to carry out his orders. His most prized possessions are a scroll with the name of every soul on earth and the Cleansed Crystal Mirror, which reflects a person's past in perfect detail. Strict and pitiless in his judgement, parents would often invoke his name when scolding children, saying "If you're lying, Enma will pull out your tongue!" In Japanese Buddhism, Yama is believed to be an aspect of (Kshitigarbha in Sanskrit), the compassionate bodhisattva who protects children and travelers and vowed to never ascend to Buddhahood until every soul in Naraka is saved. This reframes Enma's mercilessness as Jizō's secret kindness, intimidating mortals and putting them through trials to spare them the sorrows of Naraka in the first place. In other languages Trivia * As Enma is such a powerful Yo-kai, two Yo-kai Watch Us are needed to summon him. * Lord Enma's Soultimate is named "Enmergy Blast" in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, but it renamed to "Supreme Enma Blast" in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. * He appears in the ending of Yo-kai Watch 3 along with Zazel. * Lord Enma can equip the Enma Blade on him in Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki, changing his Soultimate and physical attack. * In most media appearances, Lord Enma is voiced by Ryouhei Kimura. However, in the third movie, Lord Enma is portrayed by Kento Yamazaki during the live-action sequences, and in the movie, everytime his tribe's song plays, it forces him and Zazel to dance against their will, much to the chagrin of both of them Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Blasters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Enma Tribe Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Great King Enma